Daniel Widdel
Daniel Gabriel Widdel (born on July 19th, 1983), is a Canadian born professional wrestler currently signed to ZXWWF under the ring name Jaydan Gabriel. He is a former mixed martial arts fighter who worked for the Xtreme Fighting Championships. Widdel has an comprehensive background in Judo and amateur wrestling. He was first discovered trying to earn a spot on the first series on the Ultimate Fighter reality series but did not make the cut. He would eventually reach a deal with XFC in 2007. Widdel would leave MMA to train as a professional wrestler in 2008 after serving a 9 month suspension. Early Life Widdel was born in Windsor Ontario, Canada as an only child. At the age of 5 He moved with his mother to Monroe, Michigan after the death of his father. He would meet his now ex-wife Amelia Vukadinovic which they married in 2002 but divorced after six months. After the divorce he studied to become a personal trainer. In 2004 he became a father to a daughter with a woman named Danica. MMA Career In 2005, Widdel auditioned for the first series of the reality series The Ultimate Fighter. He did not make the final cut but he moved down to Seattle, Washington to train with a mixed martial arts team. On October 12th 2006, he made his first amateur MMA match, in losing effort to Mark Donovan. He signed to Xtreme Fighting Championships and fought a match on the first show XFC 1: Dynamite on November 11th 2007. He became the underdog and silenced all critics when he pulled an upset on Sean Lowee and George Degriff. Shortly after, Widdel would be suspended after an altercation involving another fighter, Thomas Haste. After the 9 month suspension, he decided to leave MMA and turn to professional wrestling. Mixed Martial Arts Record Wrestling Career ZXWWF Widell debuted at the ZXWWF Condemned Pay-Per-View on June 7th as a mystery opponent for Jay Lethal, who had Amiee Vaughan in his corner. He was under the ring name Jaydan Gabriel and defeated Lethal in a mere three minute squash match. After the match he sent a message to Amiee, who realized who he was and ran from ringside to the back. Amiee then challenged Jaydan to a handicap match, against her and her boyfriend Jay Lethal at the next Pay-Per View, Patriotic Punishment. During the coming weeks he formed friendship with Delta Madison. A week beforehand, Jaydan became some what distant and was revealed at the Pay-Per View that Amiee and Jaydan had renewed their relationship and formed an alliance with The Big Show, dubbing themselves The Shift. Jaydan then involved himself in the race for the Gen-Next Division title which was held by Bryan Danielson, interfering in the number one contenders match against Samuel and Red, giving Samuel the win via DQ. The next week, Jaydan pinned Samuel in a tag team match and having Big Show take out Red out of the picture. It was announced that the Gen-Next title match will be a Triple Threat match at the Summertime Suffering Pay Per View. Jaydan pinned Samuel to become Gen-Next champion at Summertime Suffering. Jaydan was undefeated until Evan Bourne pinned him in a non-title fatal four way match on Xplosion which Big Show was banned from ringside. Jaydan blamed the loss on his girlfriend and wasn't pleased with Amiee's sudden interest in his other rival Samuel. At the Redemption Pay-Per View, Jaydan retained his championship in a Terrordome match which involved Samuel, Red, Hurricane, Evan Bourne, Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. In the closing moments of the match, Sabin and Shelley had helped Jaydan escape from the dome. On the next Xplosion, Jaydan announced that the Motor City Machine Guns have joined forces together. Over the coming weeks, The Shift used their number advantage over Jaydan's rival, Samuel. During that time, Amiee and Jaydan became distant when she started supporting Samuel. At the Pick Your Poison Pay Per View, Jaydan lost his Gen-Next Championship to Samuel in a Barb Wire Steal Cage match when Amiee helped Samuel escape the cage. Jaydan created the ZX Big Sexy Tour to find him a new girlfriend. The Shift and the Legion held auditions for many young female hopefuls. Personal Life Widdel was previously engaged in 2007 to a Woman named Danica. They have a child together named Audrey, that was born in 2004. They ended their engagement early 2009. In 2009, Widdel renewed his relationship with ex-wife, Amelia Vukadinovic, better known as Amiee Vaughan. They moved in together in Santa Monica, California. They worked together on-screen as a couple in ZXWWF. In November their relationship deteriorated which Daniel forced Amiee to move out. Widdel is a recovering alcoholic. The altercation with MMA Fighter, Thomas Haste was alcohol related violence. During his suspension he attended AA meetings. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Narcotiic Guillotine Choke * Cover of Undercover Bridging grounded double chickenwing *''Corrosive'' Inverted Overdrive *''The Shift'' Chokehold STO Signature Moves :*Roundhouse Kick :*Rear naked Choke Hold :*Heel Hook :*Kneeling Side Slam :*Shin breaker :*Crucifix neck crank :*Running Spear :*Figure Four Lock :*Dragon Whip :*Implant DDT :*Running Kick to the Face :*Front Dropkick :*Sit-Out Powerbomb :*Jumping High Kick Nicknames :*The Ghost :*The Anti-Hero, Hero :*The Filthy Fix Managers :*Amiee Vaughan :*'Big Show' Entrance Themes :*Visions By Pendulum :*Uprising By Muse :*'Unnatural Selection By Muse' :*'Other Side By Pendulum' (With The Shift)] Championship/Accomplishments *'ZXWWF' :* Gen-NeXt Division Champion (1)